killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Jago
Shadow Jago is an "evil"/possessed form of Jago introduced in Killer Instinct (2013) as a character given to players who purchased a Day One 12-month Xbox Live membership card. He was later released as part of the limited-time-only Shadow Jago Pack, a $20 DLC pack that yields Shadow Jago and 75,000 KI Gold. Despite him being a different character from Jago, he still utilizes the same moveset as him. Shadow Jago is also the final boss of Killer Instinct (2013)'s Arcade Mode, being fought at the end of the ladder instead of Fulgore under special conditions. As of the Cinder release in April 2015, the Killer Instinct Community Fund began. For the two weeks after, all proceeds from Killer Instinct profits would be donated to the competetive tournament scene. When the Killer Instinct Community Fund reached its goal of $100,000 by only May 4th, it was announced that Shadow Jago would be getting his own unique moveset by the end of 2015. Appearance In appearance, Shadow Jago is almost identical to Jago except for a few key changes. His skin is a pale blue, he has pupil-less eyes, has chains in place of rope wrapped around his torso, and various articles of clothing are tattered. His facemask is stylized after a skeletal jaw, and his knee guards more closely resembles skulls than they do tigers. Rather than Jago's scimitar, Shadow Jago wields a serrated, saw-like blade. His voice is much more sinister and darker than Jago's, often resorting to deep guttural growls rather than words. Even though his voice is different, both Jagos share the same quotes. Although his moveset is identical to Jago's, the visual effects are different in order to reflect Shadow Jago better (the orange fire in Jago's Endokuken is changed to a black, shadowy effect, etc.). Story Torn by inner conflict for his past deeds, Jago embraces the tiger spirit only to discover it is a false prophet. Corrupted by the evil of Gargos, Jago is transformed into Shadow Jago, a dark reflection of the once noble warrior. Driven to conflict, every defeated opponent feeds energy to Gargos, drawing him closer to this plane of reality and the eventual destruction of mankind. Boss Battle Shadow Jago is not fought in Arcade Mode by conventional means and must be unlocked to fight. In order to fight him, you must see all three endings of a character in Arcade Mode, regardless of difficulty. After doing that, that character (or any other character that has all three endings) must go through Arcade Mode again on at least Medium or higher difficulty. The player must not lose one fight, get two Supreme Victories, one Ultra before the Rival character, and Ultra the Rival character to unlock the Shadow Jago fight. If the conditions are met, the final fight against Fulgore is skipped and Shadow Jago is fought in the Shadow Tiger's Lair instead. This unplayable version of Shadow Jago has been tweaked in a few ways. He has a completely new move, the Ninja Slide from Killer Instinct 2, which, when used, allows him to slide across the floor, hitting his opponent and ending up on the opposite side of them. The Shadow version of this move goes back and forth from each side of the opponent multiple times. Shadow Jago has also been given a dive kick. He also has buffed stats, including super armor on some moves and the ability to shoot two Endokukens at once, rather than just one. If Shadow Jago is defeated, a new ending sequence showing a montage of all the characters of Season 1 and ARIA is shown, and the stage Shadow Tiger's Lair is unlocked. Moveset The current playable version of Shadow Jago's moveset is identical to Jago's, but when the Killer Instinct Community Fund was completed it was announced he'd be receiving his own moveset. The unplayable boss version has some slightly altered statistics from Jago. Command Attacks * Double Roundhouse - Shadow Jago advances forward, delivering one roundhouse kick with each foot consecutively * Neck Cutter '- Drawing his sword, Shadow Jago slashes downwards, hitting overhead Special Moves * '''Wind Kick '- Shadow Jago flies forward in a straight kick - Works as a combo opener, linker, and ender * 'Laser Sword '- Shadow Jago draws his sword, swinging it upward, denoted by a trail of dark, purple flames - Works as a combo opener, linker, and ender * 'Tiger Fury '- Shadow Jago flies upward, delivering an uppercut as he ascends - Only works as a combo ender * 'Endokuken '- Shadow Jago throws a dark purple fireball at his opponent (boss version throws two, consecutively) - Only works as a combo ender * 'Ninja Slide '(?) (boss version only) - Shadow Jago slides across the ground in a forward kick, allowing him to move to the other side of his opponent on hit - Combo functions unknown Instinct Mode * '''Tiger's Fury (?) (playable version only) - Shadow Jago channels his power, causing his tattoos to glow, and gives himself the ability to regenerate health over time when not being hit, as well as gaining +2 on all attacks on hit as well as on block * 'Gargos' Fury '(?) (boss version only) - Shadow Jago channels his power, causing his tattoos to glow, and gives himself the ability to gradually siphon meter from his opponent over time Ultimate Combo Shadow Jago is the only character in Killer Instinct to have an Ultimate Combo. He rapidly slashes his opponent three times in quick back and forth strikes before uppercutting him/her into the air, he then pulls out his broadsword, reversing his grip on it and jumps into the air to strike his opponent for the final blow before they both land onto the ground, and Shadow Jago sheathes his sword as he rises back up. Stage Shadow Tiger's Lair (Similarity of both Tiger Shrine (KI) and Bridge (KI2), but a darker setting) During an Ultra Combo, the lair will collapse, and the rope that holds the bell in place collapse, causing the bell to crash onto the bridge which leads the entrance to the lair. '''Ultra Combo Hits: '''32 Hits Trivia: His theme is a heavy metal remix of Jago's theme, including a much faster tempo and death growls instead of traditional chanting. In his dynamic theme, a remix of Gargos' theme "Dungeon" will play. He shares this theme with Omen. During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from Jago's classic theme, "Do It Now" will play. Gallery Shadow Jago.PNG Shadow Jago.png|Shadow Jago Shadow Jago - Final Boss.png|Shadow Jago - Hidden Final Boss Shadow Jago victory pose.jpg|Shadow Jago victory pose white-shadow-jago.jpg|White Shadow Jago Boss version Foto.JPG|Shadow Jago's Shadow Tiger's Lair Shadow Jago Versus.jpg|Shadow Jago's special versus screen when fought in boss form. Note how he is completely silhouetted, as well as in a different pose. shagos-vs-screen.jpg|Shadow Jago's versus screen in boss form Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Boss